Rosette Records
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: Will a battle between two warring music companies over a talented pinkette lead to her giving up her dream just to avoid the messy scramble, or will she find herself falling for a certain Violet eyed pervert? Amuto. Rated T because I'm paranoid, maybe some swearing later on. Categorized as humor because I don't know what else to put. Currently Under Hiatus.
1. Midnight Hours

The flashing lights were all she had. The pounding base was all they left for her. The mic was the only thing she cared about.

Because this was her stage. _Her_ stage, and no one was going to take that away from her.

* * *

Amu had noticed the blonde girl as soon as she walked into the club, the perky teenager surrounding herself in a gaggle of boys.

Amu just sighed, and quietly snuck past them, pulling her red plaid hat to hide herself. It didn't quite work, a brown haired boy turning away from the group to wolf whistle. _Great. Just what I need._ Luckily, that's all he did before turning back to the blond chick.

Making sure her guitar case didn't hit the tables, she made her way through the densely packed crowd surrounding the stage, several people calling for a band.

Despite her intense dislike of the flashing lights and the dark rooms, this was her last shot. Having spent the entire night looking for a club that would give her a chance, her father had called angrily telling her one more before he came to bring her home himself.

_What a protective mama bird_. Amu thought briskly, finally making it to the side of the stage, she found just the man she was hoping to see.

"Ano!" She shouted over the drum of the dance music blaring out of the speakers. The suited man holding a clipboard turned and was surprised to see the tiny girl standing before him. She had good looks, but didn't look nearly old enough to be there.

"Hey!" He shouted back. "Fifteen and up! Sorry!" The blond man started turning back, but Amu grabbed his shoulder.

"I am!" She held out her ID to him. "Please, can I just do one song?" Unknown to Amu, the blond man was Hotori Tadase, scout for Midnight Players, a very prestigious producing company, ranked top three in Japan, along with Tempt Night Tracks and Bubblegum Records.

Looking over her again, Tadase eyed the black guitar case, then Amu's stylish outfit. _Cool and spicy_, he thought to himself.

"If the crowd doesn't like, you're out!" A wave of relief splash through Amu, causing her heart to pick up several notches.

"Thank you!" Tadase signaled to the pinkette to follow him to the closed door just to the right of the stage. Once the door shut, the music from outside was almost completely silenced. The room looked comfortable, with several large, black leather couches, a big TV and even a full-size fridge. Not given time to take in her surrounding completely, Tadase turned to Amu, running his hand through his blond hair.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Hinamori Amu." She answered immediately. Tadase glanced at her ID again. The picture was cute, almost too cute.

"What song do you have in mind?"

"Um, one I wrote myself." His eyes widened in surprise.

"My band can't back you up if they don't know the songs." He sighed, turning away disappointedly.

"But!" She spun around him, getting his attention again. "I have the sheet music!" She reached into the leather messenger bag at her side and pulled out a stack of what was indeed sheet music. "It's not too hard, and I'm sure the crowd will like it!" It was very hard for Tadase to resist the molten honey eyes of the fifteen year-old. He sighed again, this time in resignation.

"Fine. Give it here. You've got twenty minutes before you hit the stage, squirt." Too excited to notice his prod, she threw her arms around him, shouting

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shoved the stack of paper into his hands before running out of the room. She burst into the main room again, wanting to scream to the world, but she kept her mouth shut as she made her way back to the entrance.

She was disgusted to see the blond chick still there, flirting with ten guys at once. _Quite a feat._ Amu admitted to herself grudgingly, slipping out of the club unnoticed.

While the cool breeze blowing through her pink hair should have calmed her, she could only feel herself growing more excited. _Surely this isn't stage fright?_ She pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's cell number.

As soon as she picked up, Amu started squealing.

"I did it! They're letting me perform!"

"Oh, that's great sweetie!" Midori cooed on the other end. "Which song?"

"My latest."

"Ah, one of my favorites!" Amu could _hear_ her mother beaming, who, unlike Amu's father, approved of Amu's wish to sing. Amu smiled in return.

"I'm so glad they let me. Well, I guess fifteen times the charm?" Her mother chuckled.

"You know what they say, if you don't succeed try, try, try, try, try, try, try, try, try, try—"

"Mom?"

"Try, try, try,—"

"Mom!"

"Try, try, again!" Amu sighed, but laughed with her mother.

"I haven't got much time, so I'm gonna go tune my guitar, 'kay? Tell dad I love him."

"Will do. Goodbye sweetheart."

"Bye." She flipped her phone closed, stuffing it in her pocket. Glancing back at the club, she realized there was no way she could tune her guitar in there, so settled down against the wall of the Midnight Hours club, unlatching her case. _I hope the band can read the music. I copied it down at three in the morning yesterday…_

As she became distracted with brilliantly pink guitar, she didn't see the dark blue haired boy sitting on the windowsill high above her.

But he saw her.


	2. Where Have You Been?

A/N: Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and views! It means soooo much to me! So, here's chapter two, using a rock cover of Rihana's Where Have You Been. A link to the song will be on my profile. I'm not is happy with this chapter, because, well, I don't like the flow when Amu is singing, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy!

I do not own Shugo Chara, its characters, or the music I use.

EDIT: I apologize, but I had to remove the lyrics. This song repeats itself, so I hope I made it clear enough with terms "verses, choruses and bridges". Thank you to Mrs. Flamer for pointing it out. I refuse to respond to any other reviews concerning lyrics. ~AJ

* * *

*Ikuto P.o.V.*

Of course I saw her. She was kind of hard to miss, with her bright pink guitar, just sitting on the sidewalk bellow me. Her plaid hat obscured her face and most of her hair, but I could see she had pulled it into a ponytail to the side of her head. The bubblegum pink-ness of it jumped out from her pale skin like a beacon, and I wasn't about to ignore it. What can I say? She interested me.

The window I was sitting on was the only one in the club, set high above the dance floor, where you would have thought an attic would be. This was my favorite spot when my sister Utau took me here, because it was away from everybody else, with direct access to fresh air, but all I had to do was look the other way to see right into the club and keep an eye on my sister, who was currently flirting with at least ten guys.

I sighed, and looked outside again, at the strange girl, but found her gone from her spot on the ground. I sat up, turning to look back inside the club, and barely managed to catch sight of her plaid hat before she started climbing the stage.

Much to my surprise, the manager, Hotori or something, didn't stop her, just nodded at the DJ in the corner, who slowly turned down the music. A shaggy haired man stepped up to the mic on the stage, his deep voice blasting out.

"Good evening everybody! Sorry to interrupt your dance party, but I would like to introduce you to a very special guest tonight." He waved the rosette closer. She was blushing slightly, that much I could see from my vantage point, but she looked very official with her guitar slung around her back. I could see her clearly now, with her slightly uniform-esque look. Her shirt was stark white, and would have indeed looked like a uniform, if the sleeves had not been hacked off. She had it tucked into short black shorts, with a tie around her neck and suspenders over her shoulders. Her red argyle knee-high socks slid nicely into black bucked half-boots, black arm warmers almost reaching her shoulders. I hardly noticed the red buckled strap around her left arm, or the black "x" barrette in her hair, and only noticed her eyes.

It was like drowning in an ocean of honey, only to be pulled back out with her licorice pupils. Yes, very interesting indeed.

* * *

*Utau's P.o.V. *

I was having a good time, until they stopped the music, and let that… that _child_ onto the stage. The drummer of the band that frequented the Midnight Hours, going by the name of McPoison, was announcing her, and I wasn't paying attention, until she herself stepped up to the mic. Despite how young she looked, she seemed very in control, and nerves didn't seem to apply to her.

"Thank you all for giving me a shot." She bowed slightly. "This is a song I wrote recently, and its lyrics aren't that great, but I hope you guys like it!" With that, she swung her guitar around and pulled a pick from behind her ear.

The guitarist of McPoison started strumming a simple intro, then everyone went silent as the girl breathed into the mic.

"Verse 1 Pt. 1"

The drums picked up, building the excitement of the room, all while , the keyboardist adding a maraca twist to it.

"Verse 1 Pt. 2"

The girl joined in with her base.

"Chorus 1."

Even I was into it now, the pace building, greeted by people starting to dance. Her guitar solo was simple, like the rest of it, but that didn't stop it from fitting perfectly with the other instruments. _She… wrote this?_

"Verse 2 Pt. 1

Verse 2 Pt. 2"

* * *

*Amu's P.o.V.*

This_ is what I love. _This_ is why I spent five hours of my day looking for a stage. This… feeling. This exhilaration that nothing else can bring._

"Chorus 2"

The song mellowed as we slid into the bridge.

"Bridge."

I stopped playing, the drummer and keyboardist following suit. Only the blond guitarist played the outro, as I put my hand on the mic, finger clutching my red guitar pick.

"Verse 3 Pt. 1"


	3. Bubblegum and Perverts

A/N: This chapter took me forever to write! I was struggling so much, because I'm trash with scenes where nothing exciting is happening. That is clearly apparent in this chapter, so I apologize for how bad it is -_-'

Well, some Amuto finally! Not much, but its a start. I didn't do very good descriptions in this chap, because most of it was written at three o'clock this morning, so if you don't understand something, review and I'll fix it as soon as I can.

Reviews are always appreciated and wanted. If any of you have ideas on what should come next, review or pm me. I don't think too far ahead with these things, so any ideas you have would be great!

And sorry for the sudden P.o.V. (point of view) changes. Hope you don't mind. ^_^'

Guess which company Yaya is a part of. XD

* * *

*Tadase's P.o.V.*

_She's perfect._ I was sure of it, looking up at the wonder that was Hinamori Amu. _I _need_ her. She'll be the winning piece against Tempt Nights!_

Amu was blushing so brightly at the screaming and pats on the back that her own skin clashed with her hair.

I pushed my way towards the stage, hoping to reach her before _he_ did, a man I rather wished _wasn't_ here. But to my horror, as I made it to the foot of the stairs, I realized my place next to Amu had already been taken.

* * *

*Ikuto's P.o.V.*

From my perch on the windowsill, I could see the initial shock of the end of the song, then the eruption of surprised cheers.

I could see the girl's blush from here, causing me to smirk. _She's cute._ Then I saw that Hotori making his way to the stage, and leaped at the chance. Literally.

I slid off the window, and onto the steel scaffolding surrounding the entrance, before landing lightly on the ground. I walked straight past Utau, and pushed myself into the crowd. Even with Hotori's head start, with my cat like reflexes, I made it to the stage in no time.

But I was too late.

* * *

*Amu's P.o.V.*

I couldn't help blushing. My family and friends always told me I was good, but they never reacted like _this_. Unfortunately, I didn't know the band members' names, so I couldn't thank them personally, but they sure weren't being too shy with _my_ name.

"That was great, Amu-chan!" The drummer slapped my back, while the blond guitarist pulled me into a headlock, like we were old buddies or something.

I have to admit, I never liked guys like that. I slipped back out, thanking them, but casually stepped towards the stairs. To keep them in my sights, I was walking backwards, and, of course, missed the first step.

I expected myself to fall, to tumble down the stairs all lose every shred of pride I had earned in the past five minutes, but I felt someone catch me, around the waist, pushing me back onto the stage.

Once I found my footing again, the person didn't remove their hand from my hip, rather ducked under my arm to grin at me.

"Yaya likes you, Amu-chan!" It took me a second to register what the mouth belonging to the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen said.

"U-U-Uh—"

"Follow me, Amu-chan!" Before I could stop her, she grabbed my hand, spun me around, and yanked me down the steps. The only thing I noticed as she tugged me through the crowd was almost being thrown into the blond haired stage manager, and a brilliantly dark blue-haired boy, watching us leave with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Next thing I knew, the petite girl had pulled me into an all-night café, guitar and all, and had seated me with my back to the large window where the logo was displayed. The girl sat across from me, flipping her two, long brunette pigtails over her shoulder, her hazel eyes shining as she stared at me.

I slid as far back in my seat as I could.

"W-What do you want?"

"Yaya likes you, Amu-chan!"

"Y-Yaya? Who's Yaya?"

"Well, Yaya is me!" The girl jabbed a thumb at her chest proudly. "I'm Yaya, and you're Amu! So."

"So?"

"Do you want to join or not?"

"Join where?"

"Bubblegum Records of course!" She very nearly yelled, jumping to her feet excitedly. I glanced quickly around the café, and was relieved to only see the napping waitress was there.

Then it dawned on me.

"Wait, what?" I leaped to my feet as well.

"Yaya is their scout! Yaya liked you, and wants you to sign to us!" I was about to open my mouth, to say "Yes, of course yes!", but snapped my jaws shut.

If I remembered correctly, BR was for boy bands, kid actors, and kiddie pop stars. I couldn't sign to a company like _that_! It would ruin my career before it even started!

"No." Yaya blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm sorry, but I'm fifteen. BR isn't right for me." In a flash, Yaya's expression snapped.

"Well, then who are you going to sign to?" She demanded, her threatening me to answer. "Midnight Players?" I backed up against the window, hands up. _Who knew such a kid could get like _this_?_

"Why don't you?" Said a familiar voice. We both jerked our heads to the culprit, the manager of the Midnight Hours club.

I hadn't been paying attention to him before, but at second look, he was quite attractive, though a little too cute to be handsome. He had straw blonde hair, and eyes like melted chocolate.

I felt a blush creeping up, as he smiled at me like an angel.

"U-Um…"

"My name is Hotori Tadase, and I'm a scout for Midnight Players. I think our institution is a little more... fitting than Bubblegum Records." He cast a devilish glance at Yaya, who stuck out her tongue childishly. Hoping to break the awkward silence, I spoke up.

"U-Um, I don't know if—"

"Oh, you don't have to decide now. Here, just give me a call and we can do an interview, hm?" He placed a business card in my hand, curling my fingers around it. I really couldn't tell if he was flirting with me, so I just nodded, biting my tongue. "I'll see you soon, Hinamori-san. And I expect I'll be seeing you as well Yuiki-san?" Yaya just looked at him.

"You can't count on it." She hissed. With that, Hotori bowed and left the café. Despite him being gone, Yaya continued to glare at the closed door, grinding her teeth.

My phone suddenly rang, saving me from the trouble of trying to calm her down. Sighing with relief, I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Amu-chan, when are you coming home? It's your father's bed time, but he says he won't sleep until you're back."

"I'm coming now, mom. I have something to talk about with both of you. I love you. Bye." I hung up, then looked awkwardly at Yaya. "U-Um, I guess I'll be going now? It was very nice to meet you, and thank you for your offer." I bowed, grabbed my stuff, then bolted out the door.

* * *

*Ikuto's P.o.V.*

I saw Hotori leave the café, then shortly after, the pinkette. Grinning, I followed her as she slipped down a narrow street, presumably a shortcut.

The girl bounced along the sidewalk, swinging her guitar case alongside her. Though I couldn't see her face, she seemed very happy. _Why?_ Not that I really cared, but man was she _cute._ With her little strut and swinging hips.

Her curves were somewhat lacking, but her hair definitely made up for it. _Is it natural?_ I wondered.

She stopped suddenly, then checked her bag. Her vulgar swear shattered the silence, before she spun around and ran headfirst into me.

Caught off guard, we both tumbled to the ground, her landing on top of me with a smack. Pain shot up through my neck and head, but it wasn't as serious as anything my step father could dish out.

I lifted my head and found myself looking straight into liquid gold.

* * *

*Normal P.O.V.*

"O-Ouch…" Amu winced, then jolted up at the sight of impossibly purple eyes. Ikuto just stared at her, and she stared at him.

It was several long minutes of silence before Ikuto finally regained his composure, and smirked.

"You gonna sit there all day, or are you going to kiss me?" Amu looked down to find herself sitting on his stomach, in a rather embarrassing position. She let out a small squeak, leaping to her feet. She took several steps back, and tripped over her guitar case. For the second time that night, Amu felt a hand over her hip and an arm around her back.

Ikuto caught her before she hit the ground again, scooping her up to hold her against his chest. He let her get her footing again before letting go.

"G-Gomen." Amu muttered, not daring to look in his face. Ikuto just chuckled, bowing. _Not tonight. _Ikuto thought, eyeing the business card that lay fallen at Amu's feet. _You win for now, Hotori. But just you wait._

"Huh. I guess I'll see ya 'round, kid." With that Ikuto whirled around and strode down the street.

"H-Hey, wait!" Amu called out, not even sure why. Ikuto stopped, but barely turned his head. "Um, t-thank you." She stuttered. "A-And I'm sorry for running into you." If Ikuto had a tail, it would be twitching in amusement. _Maybe I _can_ beat you tonight, Hotori. _ Ikuto came slowly came back, leaning in super close.

"Anything else?" He purred, his nose centimeters from hers.

"U-Um…" She didn't notice him slip his hand into her pocket, placing his sister's own business card next to her cellphone.

"Nothing then?" Amu really couldn't mask her blush this time, and tried to step back, but Ikuto, enjoying her embarrassment, took this opportunity to lick the tip of her nose.

It took a second for it to register with Amu, but when it did, she lashed out and smacked Ikuto across the face, much to his surprise.

"Pervert!" Amu tried to slap him again, but he jumped back before she could. He shot her one last grin, then turned and ran down the street, disappearing into the night. "Pervert!" She yelled after him, even though she knew he wouldn't hear.

Heart pounding, Amu watched him go, rubbing her nose with her arm warmer. _W-What a pervert! To think I thanked him!_ She bent down to pick up her guitar case, and saw Hotori-san's card. She lifted it, inspecting the blue background. _It's almost like that guy's… Hey, wasn't he at the club?_ Now that she thought about it, the blue haired pervert was the one who watched her and Yaya leave after running into Hotori!

"Yuck! Was he stalking me?" She thought for a moment, before remembering that no one knew who she was yet. No one had a reason to stalk her. " Nah, thought he does seem the type…" She glanced at her watch, remembering what she had turned around in the first place for. It was well past one now, far too late to retrieve the music she left at Midnight Hours.

She sighed, pushing the strange events of that night from her mind. _I have to go home, and tell mom and dad about Hotori-san._

But as she started home again, she couldn't quite forget a certain man's purple irises.


	4. Purple Cards and Strange Girl's Voices

A/N: Like an idiot, I'm uploading this at 1:45 in the morning, and haven't really gone over it, so I apologize for any confusing sentences or mixed-up words.

Another boring chapter, with a hint of Amuto. I guess this one's kind of short, but we see the first appearance of Ami!

Anyway, reviews are super helpful for me to improve my writing and story, and any ideas concerning the story are greatly appreciated! I have an idea where this is going, but I'm dreadful with middles XD

So thank you to everything who's read my stories. I really, really appreciate it, as an amateur writer. ARIGATO!

Oh, and the first two paragraphs are trash, too fast and just overall crappy, so please don't base me or the story on that! (And I know "an art" is not proper grammar. It's Ami, and then Amu making fun of Ami, so some grammar mistakes are needed, right?)

Based on a reviewer's question, linoleum is a tough washable floor covering, made from canvas or other material coated under heat and pressure with powdered cork, rosin, and linseed oil. ^-^

* * *

*Amu's P.o.V.*

I opened the front door, bracing myself for a full-blown lecture-rant from papa, only to find him sleeping on the couch in the living room, lying on my equally asleep mama's lap.

They looked super cute, like newly-weds, and the scene would have been perfect, if it wasn't for my little sister Ami drawing on papa's nose with a blue finger paints.

"Ami!" I whisper yelled, lifting the tiny girl into my arms, marching her to the kitchen. Ami just beamed, happy I was home. I set her down on the linoleum, kneeling in front of her. "Go wash your hands in the bathroom, and brush your teeth, okay?" Ami just nodded, grinning.

"I made daddy's face an art!" She said proudly. I sighed, but smiled.

"I'll tuck you into bed after I clean up daddy."

"Cleaning up Daddy" took longer than expected, after I realized Ami had used my acrylic paints and had done more damage to the couch than to anyone's nose. Several times, I was worried I had woken them, but they slept rather soundly for two people on a couch.

The clock I glanced at while washing my hands and the rag I used told me it was now two-thirty in the morning. I sighed again. _I can't believe they stayed up this late for me. And with Ami, no less! Well, I guess its spring break, and it's not like we have school tomorrow or anything._ I wrung out the rag and set it to dry on the edge of the sink.

Then I grabbed a blanket from the hall cupboard threw it over my parents, making sure they were both covered. Satisfied they'd be comfortable until morning, I ran up the stairs to find Ami sitting at the top, holding an old stuffed horse named Lenard from when I was a baby. She had completely failed at washing her hands, and now had paint all over Lenard. I laughed.

"Ami, you've made your own face an art!"

* * *

10:01 am—

*Ikuto P.o.V.*

"Ikuuutooo! Breeeeaaakfaaast is reeeaady!" I ignored Utau, and continued to scroll through my phone numbers. Unfortunately, and all thanks to Utau, its was filled with random girls' numbers. I couldn't even remember any of them. _I should delete those soo— _"IKUTO!" I sighed, rolling over on my bed and shoving my pillow over my ears.

My door was thrown open, where I'm sure Utau was standing in her yellow apron, wielding some utensil of torture. Today, it was revealed to be a wooden spoon, as she yanked off the pillow. I groaned.

"I'm not hungry!" I said through my mattress.

"Ikuto, you're an idol for a very important music company! You can't skip meals like this! You need to keep up your strength!"

"But I don't want to!" I whined, slipping further and further out of character. Utau threw something at my head, causing me to cry out indignantly.

"Ikuto, if you're not down in three minutes, I'm canceling your recording session tomorrow." She stormed back down the stairs. Having your sister as your scout _and_ part time manager sure was a pain in the ass.

But I just sighed and rolled over onto my back, holding the item Utau had punished me with: her cell phone. It quant, pastel pink and had two straps, one of with an angel wing, and one with a devil's trident.

I was about to obey Utau's demands and get off my bed, when her phone started ringing. I didn't plan on answering it and actually talking to the caller, but a familiar voice startled me into holding it to my ear, making me strangely mute.

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu, and it seems I have your business card, and I'm not sure how I got it, so um… Hello?"

I wasn't downstairs in three minutes.

* * *

9:56 am—

*Amu's P.o.V.*

Everyone but Ami was grumpy the next morning, sitting drowsily at the way-too-early breakfast. Even I was slumped in my chair, poking at my eggs, trying to bring up the previous night without setting off papa.

_Mama should be alright with this, right?_ But a quick glance at her, with her mussed hair, crooked glasses and haphazard ponytail told me otherwise as she sipped from her coffee mug. Instead, I looked to my papa, who looked much better, though he still hadn't rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and his shirt looked wrinkled enough to be elephant skin.

I opened my mouth, only to close it again. _I should respond to Hotori-san as soon as possible, but papa will never allow it…_ I turned back to mama, who, with every sip of coffee, started to return to the present, though it took two cups for her to sit straight in her chair.

Ami had gotten up, and was now playing with her toy microphone. I had gotten that for her for her previous birthday, after she had found my _real_ one; the one I used for sending my songs to my friends.

"Oh, Amu."

"Hm?"

"How did last night go?" Mama queried. I bolted up straight, grinning.

"It went great! And mama, guess what?" I pulled Hotori's card from the pocket of the same shorts I had worn yesterday, and handed it to her. Mama read it quickly, looked at me, then back at the card, then back at me, mouth open. "Hotori-san, the scout, said I should call so he can set up an interview!" Mama's eyes lit up, while Papa's flew open.

"Amu, that's great!"

"An interview for what?"

"Papa," Mama started. "Amu had been invited to a recording company for an interview."

"No my little sparrow?"

"Yes!" I jumped to my feet. "And the people at the club loved my song, and the band members were super nice, and Hotori-san was the one who let me perform! And there was this girl, who offered for me to sign to Bubblegum Records, but papa says that that place is for kids, so I said no, then Hotori-san gave me his card—"

"You have a boy's phone number?" Papa slowly rose in his seat, and I could feel the storm coming.

"He was way too old, papa! And even though he was cute—"

"He was cute?" If papa's face could reflect his mood in colors, I'm sure it would be redder than a cherry.

"P-Papa—"

"Oh, there's two." We both looked at mama, where she was staring at two business cards.

"What?" I dove for them, snatching them from mama to confirm that there were indeed two. The blue one from Hotori-san, and a mysterious purple one, with the name _Honshina Utau_ written on it in curly gold letters. "I don't remember this one. The BR girl was named Yaya, and the only other person I met…" _The pervert. But he didn't give me anything. And who names their son Utau?_

"What other person, honey?" To avoid any further disruption from my father's end of the table, I just smiled and said

"Hotori-san. And that's his card here. Maybe it got stuck to the back when he gave it to me, or something." Mama took Utau's card.

"Why don't you call Hotori-san and ask— Oh, this one is for Tempt Nights." Mama held the purple card back out to me, showing me the watermark on the back was actually of the Tempt Nights Tracks logo.

"But Hotori is from Midnight Players."

"Maybe he's a scout for both?"

"But his name isn't Utau, mama."

"Well, _I_ would much prefer you call this Hoshina lady rather than that Hotori-san." Papa spoke up, crossing his arms.

"You want me to call Hoshina-san?"

"Over that Hotori, anyway."

"So if they yes, I can join?" Papa chewed his tongue for a moment.

"Yes."

"Oh, papa!" I pulled him into a hug, before sprinting up the stairs. Once in my rather pink room, I pulled out my cellphone and quickly typed in Utau's number. After I pressed call, I realized I had no idea what to say. Hello, I have your card, can I have an interview about signing me to your music company? Phhft. No way.

As the ringing stopped, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu, and it seems I have your business card, and I'm not sure how I got it, so um… Hello?" I thought I heard someone breathing on the other end, but when no one answered, I continued with my hesitant message. "Um, I don't know how I got this card… um, my mom thinks it got stuck to Hotori Tadase's when he gave me his… um… I'm sorry, I don't really have a reason for calling, so I'm sorry. Um… goodbye."

* * *

*Ikuto's P.o.V.*

The phone clicked off, but the girl's words echoed in my ear. _So her name is Amu._ It seemed like that should have been obvious, like no other name would have suited her.

Then I slapped myself, snapping the phone shut with a humph. _Me, the renowned playboy, lingering on a girl who showed no interest in me? Ha!_ I slapped myself again.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I jumped up to find Utau in the doorway again.

"I'm telling myself to get up." I lied easily, swinging me feet off my bed and stretching. "Oh, here's your phone. That packs quite a punch, you know." I tossed it to. She smiled, catching it.

"I do know. Now come on, dad's already gone and mom's still asleep. You have a meeting with your producer at twelve, and I have to speak to Hotori-san over at Midnight Hours." Still not having risen from my seat on the edge of my bed, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey, Utau. What'd you think about that girl that sang last night?" Utau's face hardened.

"That's what I have to speak to Hotori-san about. If he let her perform, then he's sure as hell trying to sign her. But not if I get to her first." She grinned manically. "Don't worry, Ikuto. We're going to get her."


	5. Strange Interests and Cryptic Messages

A/N: I think this is short, I'm not sure, since my word count is being weird, and I'm just to lazy to check.

So, chapter five of Rosette Records. Another super boring chapter with super bad descriptions and stupid dialogue. I promise the next chapter will have some singing! Ikuto, maybe? XD

Thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers. It means, so, so, SO much to me. Thank you! ^-^

* * *

*Amu's P.o.V.*

I stared at my phone, blushing so brightly, I could see myself on the dark screen. _W-What did I just do?_

Someone knocked on my door. I shook my head, and stood, opening it. It was Mama, holding a stack of clean laundry. I was amazed she could wake up and get ready so fast. What was that? Five minutes?

"Amu-chan, have you called Hotori-san as well?"

"No, I thought papa—"

"I think you should call him, since his offer was official." She smiled. "Oh, don't you have to go back to Midnight Hours to get your music?"

"I almost forgot!" I started scrambling for my bag and sweater, but mama took my hand and stopped me.

"After lunch, ok? And you're still in your pajamas! Take a shower, and I'll talk to papa about Hotori-san's offer."

"You will? Thank you mama!" I pecked her on the cheek. "What's for lunch?" Mama winked.

"Just wait. It's a surprise." She turned and started down the stairs.

"A surprise for what?" I called after her. She didn't answer, waving over her shoulder. _I wonder what she's talking about._ I threw my phone onto my bed and followed mama. As I shut the door, my phone buzzed.

* * *

*Ikuto P.o.V.*

I had easily memorized the pinkette's number from Utau's phone, and had now typed a quick message to her.

"_You're a hard girl to get, Hinamori Amu._" Reading over it, it sounded stalkerish, even for me, so I deleted her name. _Much better._ I hit send.

"Who're you texting, Ikuto?" Utau inquired, sitting across from me in our limo. I sat slouched so far down it my seat, our knees were almost touching, even in the spacious car.

"Yoru." I said, uninterestedly closing my eyes to nap.

"A friend of yours?"

"Mm." Utau sighed, crossing her arms.

"You know, I don't understand why you have so many fans. You're pretty lazy for an idol."

"Not everybody can be as perfect as you, Utau." I mumbled.

"No, they can't. So, why were you asking about Hinamori-san this morning?" I opened one eye, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

Utau saw it, and smirked. Turning my head away haughtily, I shrugged.

"It seemed interesting that you _weren't_ interested. You didn't say anything coming home last night."

"I did try calling Hotori-san about it, but he seemed to have his phone off. Well, if Hotori refuses, we can always leave it up to the girl, and give her my card anyway." I didn't say anything, but frowned. _I guess I should tell her that she already called… Nah. If the girl wants it, she'll call again._ I glanced at my phone. No one had messaged me. "Ikuto, we're here." I exhaled deeply. _Calm and cool, like the playboy you were until you were rudely interrupted—_ by a text message.

* * *

*Amu's P.o.V.*

I hadn't seen I had a text message until I was done with lunch, the most delicious pasta primavera **(A/N: Pasta Primavera is a tomato sauce with basil, garlic and such. It's North American!)** my mother had ever made.

I plopped down on my bed in my room, landing right on my phone. I wriggled out from underneath my stomach, flipping it open to see if my friend Rima had messaged me. Instead, I was greeted by a strange text from an unfamiliar number:

"'You're a hard girl to get?'" I repeated. "Who the hell is this?" I quickly typed back a reply, sitting up. "Who… are… you…?... There!" I closed my phone, stuffing it into my bag. Since it was slightly chilly today, I changed out of my PJ's and slipped into a thigh-length cream sweater dress. I tied a small bunch of my hair off to the side of my head with a red x hair-tie, pulled on above-the-knee black socks and looped two white belts crisscross around my waist. Even if I wasn't performing, who said I couldn't look cool and spicy? The final touch was extremely supple knee-high gray boots, a red ribbon strung around them like ballet slipper.

I glanced in the mirror, before grabbing my leather bad and sprinting down stairs. I slipped my arms into a red plaid jacket with lots of buckles, walking past the kitchen, where papa and mama were ogling over Ami pretending to be some idol on the TV.

"I'm going to Midnight Hours to get my music!" I called as I leaped through the front door. I landed at the bottom of the short flight of steps, then took off running. _The club will be closed but the office should be open, right?_ Luckily for me, Midnight Hours was only five blocks from my house. It made me wonder why I didn't try there _first_ last night. _Well, Rima-chan liked the one on 71__st__, so—_

"Hey!" I crashed into somebody in almost the exact same place as the pervert, but this body was lighter, preventing either of us from falling. I regained my balance, and quickly bowed.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" The girl that I knocked into was taller than me and definitely older. She was wearing a fuzzy white jacket, even though it wasn't that cold. She even had a hat on, her white blonde hair in two buns on the sides of her head.

She smiled at me, waving away my apology.

"No biggie. I was walking really slowly." She suddenly looked right at me, to reveal startling violet eyes, amazingly similar to last night's perverts. She seemed surprised too, looking me over in disbelief. "You're Hinamori Amu." It wasn't a question.

"Y-Yeah? How do you know my name?"

"I got it from the band members last night!"

"You were there?" I asked, not believing that someone would go to the lengths of asking the band who I was. "And who are you?"

"Forgive my manners." She too swept into a bow, but it was much more graceful than mine. "My name is Hoshina Utau. I'm a scout and manager for Tempt Night—"

"_You're_ Hoshina Utau?" She straightened. "I have your card!"

"You what?"

"I called you this morning!" I insisted, reaching into my jacket and producing her car. Utau looked it over, then looked at me.

"How did you get this?"

"I don't know. My mom found it stuck to the back of Hotori-san's." I realized she probably wouldn't know who Hotori was. "I mean—"

"Hotori's Wait, and you said you _called_ me?" I nodded as she pulled out a pink phone with two straps. She clicked through it for a minute. "I don't have any missed calls. Maybe…" She seemed to realize something, then laughed out loud.

"What is it?" I queried, cocking my head.

"Nothing. Hey, where're you headed?"

"Um, I left something at Midnight Hours, so I was going to go pick it up." Utau shook her head.

"It's no use. No one's there." _What? Damn, then I left for nothing. I could be calling Hotori-san or going out with Rima-chan!_ Utau, eyeing my disappointed expression, smiled. "If you have nothing else to do, how about a tour of the Tempt Nights Headquarters? I stopped pouting immediately.

"Come again?"

"The idol I'm in charge of is in a meeting until two, so I have some time to kill. And I like you, Amu." I jerked at her personalization. "You don't mind if I call you that, right?" I thought for a moment, then smiled in return.

"As long as I can call you Utau, I don't mind." And I didn't. Not in the least.

* * *

*Normal P.o.V.*

Meanwhile with Ikuto…

_"Who are you?" Well, I guess she doesn't know who _I_ am. Hm…_ Ikuto looked up from his phone, realizing he had tuned out his production manager's blather about tour dates so effectively, Arihyoshi Kadonomaro was now asking him if he had a girlfriend or not.

"Hm? Girlfriend?"

"And idol like yourself has to watch who you're associating yourself with. We want to avoid a scandal, don't we? So, have you got one or not?" Ikuto glanced and his phone, and smiled slightly.

"Almost."


	6. Sudden Recordings and Fuzzy Intorduction

A/N: Thank you all for favorites, follows, and reviews! You don't know how much that means to me! * Arigato *

So, another chapter, and as promised, singing! Sorry, not Ikuto, like I implied, but his singing will come soon ^-^

Ok, I'm not allowed to put lyrics in my stories, but I hope I made it clear enough to understand where the bits of the song take place in the writing. I separated the verses and choruses into two parts (pt. 1 & pt. 2) because in the last chorus, the second part repeats itself. If you don't understand, PM me, and I'll be happy to explain!

Utau is a little OOC (out of character) in this, but I hope it's not too drastic. Thank you all and happy word smithing! ~AJ

* * *

*Normal P.o.V.*

The Tempt Nights "headquarters" was more like an entire city block in disguise. Its huge, gray expanse had so many windows, Amu thought everyone in the building could see her and Utau, standing at the sliding front doors.

"Well, come on." Utau took Amu's hand, steering her away from her ogling to enter the humongous foyer of the building. There were at least twenty couches, tables and arm chairs scattered near the huge glass front desk, where a dozen workers were typing away on their computers.

Utau led Amu straight past the desk and to a door just to the right of it. One of the workers waved as they walked through the door. Amu automatically waved back, before realizing what she was doing and blushed.

Utau just smiled, and directed her up a staircase at the end of a long hall.

"Even though this is just the headquarters," She was saying. "We still have recording studios, stages, photo studios and about six computer labs." They passed an entire room full of printers and copy machines.

"Ne, Utau. Why did you bring me here?"

"No reason. Turn here." _I-I really don't know what I'm doing. I just met Utau… _"What do you want to do? I have forty-five minutes until I have to pick up my idol."

"W-Well, you know the place, so let's do whatever you want." Utau shot her a manic grin, causing Amu to question her wording.

"Just what I wanted to hear." She grabbed Amu's hand, and yanked her down the hallway, leaving several confused secretaries in their wake.

* * *

*Ikuto's P.o.V.*

"Just watch who you're spending you time with. That's all." I gladly stood and bowed to Kadonomaro, leaving the office with relief. "Oh, Ikuto-san. You have a recording session tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you mind if I bring someone in to watch?" I turned around, shooting him a questioning look. "No one famous or important, I assure you. Just a friend of a friend." I thought it over for a moment, then shrugged indifferently.

"I couldn't care less." I shut the door behind me, and was greeted by a grinning Utau. Her smile disturbed me somewhat, but I ignored her and turned to walk down the hall. She quickly caught up to me and linked arms.

"Ne, Ikuto, how about we stop by the recording studio for a minute?"

"My session isn't until tomorrow."

"I know! But I think there's someone you'd like to meet." I sighed, but let her steer me to studio D, just a couple rooms down from Kadonomaro's office.

Utau opened the door for me. I was startled by the pinkette sitting on the stool in front of the mic, back turned away from us. The other man sitting in the sound room was flicking switches and tweaking dials. Then suddenly, he spoke into his own mic.

"Start now, Hinamori-san." The girl nodded, lifting the head phones from around her neck to around her ears. (You Will Be Mine by Lenka)

_"First Verse Pt. 1_  
_First Verse Pt. 2."_

The sound was completely different from when she was in the club. I eyed the red notebook open on the desk, full of hand written musical notes.

"_First Chorus Pt. 1_

_First Chorus Pt. 2._"

As she entered the second verse, her foot started tapping on the ground, her head bobbing slightly.

"_Second Verse Pt. 1_

_Second Verse Pt. 2._

_Second Chorus Pt. 1_

_Second Chorus Pt. 2._"

The bridge sped up, Amu's foot matching pace.

_"Bridge._

_Third Chorus Pt. 1_

_Third Chorus Pt. 2_

_Third Chorus Pt. 2._"

Amu finished, taking off her headphones. Utau clapped, looking at me expectantly. I immediately dropped my surprised expression to one of annoyance.

"This is why you brought me down here?" Utau looked at me in astonishment.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Utau, I have to go schedule my tour dates with my school. I don't have time for meaningless kids singing pointless love songs." With that I left, just to hide the blush creeping up my neck.

* * *

*Amu's P.o.V.*

I walked back into the sound room, and couldn't keep the smile from my face. Utau was looking at the door in disappointment, until I cleared my throat to get her attention. She then turned around, grinning.

"Amu-chan, would you mind if I showed this to my boss?" Utau picked up my notebook and took a CD from the man who had let us into the studio.

"Eh? Why?"

"Why do you think? Unless you'd prefer _Midnight Players_." I closed my mouth.

"W-Well… My papa said if you offered…"

"Then you'll accept?" Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed my arm, and I was lost in a flurry of doors, hallways and windows. I was lost in seconds, but Utau must have done this kind of thing before, because she never even batted an eyelash, and didn't stop until we'd reached a normal-looking door. Just as Utau was about to open it, my phone started ringing. Apologizing, I pulled it out of my pocket and winced at my father's number.

"Gomen." I bowed to Utau, then turned away and answered my call. "Papa—" His shouting was so loud I had to hold my phone away from my ear at arm's length.

"Come home this instant, young lady! Mama and I have been worried sick about you!"

"Ah! I forgot to call you guys—"

"And you are grounded, missy! You better be home in five minutes or we're home schooling you!" He hung up. I just stared at my phone. _Home schooling? Mama wouldn't allow that, would she?_

"If you need a lift, I can get my limo." Utau offered, having obviously heard my father.

"Yeah, that'd be gr— a limo?"

* * *

-When I saw the gigantic car, I didn't think it was a limo. I thought it was a _tank_.

Utau, not minding it at all, just stepped inside and waited for me. It took me a minute to realize this of course, considering what looked like solid silver door handles.

Once inside and seated, without seatbelts, I found it very hard not to look at the crystal chandelier, the satin curtains and the infinite number of champagne glasses.

"A-Ano… Who did you say your idol was?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She looked at me expectantly.

"Um, who?" I swear she was about to explode, but at the last second, she calmed down enough to mutter.

"You don't know him?"

"Um, no? I found I didn't like my writing if I listened to other people's music, so…"

"Oh, well then that makes it _all_ ok!" She retorted sarcastically.

"Did I do something wrong?" Utau just sighed in defeat.

"I guess it's more of what _he_ did. Or rather, what he _didn't_ do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just have to talk to a certain someone when I get home." I was about to respond, but my phone buzzing as it received a text message cut me off. I pulled it out yet again, and found the mysterious number had texted me again.

I muttered a swear, checking the file. _Nice notebook? What does that mean?_ I had a sudden thought and showed it to Utau.

"Utau, do you know this number?"

* * *

*Utau's P.o.V.*

My stomach dropped and my heart leapt. _Ikuto's already texting her! But she doesn't know who he is, or even that he's an idol…_ I glanced up at Amu, biting my tongue.

"I-It belongs to… my brother." _There. That isn't a lie._

"Your brother? Why is he texting me? And what does he mean by 'nice notebook'?" I remembered Ikuto looking at Amu's notebook when it was in the studio. _But _she_ wasn't looking, so why do you think she'd know what you're talking about?_ I sighed. _Ikuto, you're really are an idiot._

"He probably got your number from my phone after your call, and deleted the message or something. He's a bit of a… player, so if he starts flirting, it's probably nothing." Amu looked relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness. After that pervert last night, I thought he somehow got my number." I caught her hand.

"Pervert?" Amu looked startled.

"Yeah. Some freak with blue hair licked my nose.

"B-Blue hair…" I suddenly burst out laughing, much to Amu's chagrin.

"What? It's true! And he had eyes just like yours, and was wearing this weird black uniform kind of thing, and I accidently ran into him, then he helped me up, and and—" I clapped a hand over her mouth, struggling to hold back my mirth.

"I-I'm sorry, Amu! I didn't mean to laugh! I just really d-didn't expect that!" She scowled at me, but even that was cute. I could see why Ikuto was consciously pursuing her.

"Fine then! If my life is that _hilarious_ to you, what about you? You're what, sixteen and you're already a manager? _And_ a scout?" I leaned back, and smiled, swinging my feet.

"I'm only part-time manager, until Ikuto's real one comes back from her honeymoon. And I'm actually seventeen."

"What, seriously?"

"Yep. Ikuto's eighteen though. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." She answered immediately.

"Hm, that's only three years, as long as you keep it under wraps…" I mumbled to myself, forgetting Amu for a moment. "I bet Kadonomaro would have a fit though, especially now…"

"Utau, are you ok? Three years for what?" I jerked, coming back. Amu was looking at me worriedly as the limo slowly rolled to a stop.

"I told you, it's nothing!" My chauffeur opened Amu's door. "Hey, come and see me at the office tomorrow!" I called as she stepped outside. "Three o'clock sound ok?" Amu smiled and nodded.

"Sound's great. Hey, thank you for today. It was really fun!" She turned and walked briskly up to her house, letting herself in. _It was fun? Huh, I guess she really is just a kid. Oh well, as long as she doesn't know who Ikuto is, then I'm sure it'll be fine._

Oh, how very wrong I was.


	7. Muses and Lyrics

Firstly: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR VIEWS FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! ALL ARE READ AND APPRECIATED! Though, critiques are wanted, as they are in short supply.

Secondly: Yes, there are lyrics, but they are MINE! Which also means they're terrible, but I just wanted something short, and not refined, so I guess they'll do.

Thirdly: There's a little bit fo Ikuto singing. Not much, but its there. I'll have him sing the whole song soon ^-^

Fourth: Hope you guys enjoy another crappy chapter and thank you for continued support!

~AJ

* * *

*Amu's P.o.V.*

Of course papa's lecture had to last an hour and a half straight. I didn't even do anything wrong, except not call them! I mean seriously, did they think I'd get kidnapped with Utau?

_But!_ I battled with myself, lying in a slump on my bed. _They didn't _know_ you were with Utau. _I sighed and turned over onto my back.

"Aw, well. At least I'm not grounded. I can still go back to see Utau-chan tomorrow." Mama peeked into my room.

"Amu, you left your phone downstairs. You're very lucky papa didn't find it."

"Huh? Why?" I sat up as she handed it to me, and I saw why. There were fifteen texts from Utau's brother. I opened the first one, and it looked innocent enough, just saying 'why haven't you responded yet?', but when I opened the second one, I really wished mama wasn't in my room to see my blush.

"Amu, you know you don't have to keep boyfriends a secret."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I protested, face growing hot. Mama just smiled.

"Not yet." With that, she turned and shut my door.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

*Utau P.o.V.*

_Hm… Ikuto hasn't come down since we got back._ I glanced up the stairs, where Ikuto's door stood resolutely shut.

"Ikuto!" I called. No answer. Sighing, I took off my apron and set down the metal ladle in my hand. I walked up the stairs, only to stop half-way. It sounded like Ikuto had his guitar out. Not his electric, but his acoustic. He hadn't taken it out in ages, since Tempt Nights usually wanted him to play the harder tempo songs.

This tune was lighter than most. Like, really light. Almost like a love song. Curious, I quietly stood at the door, ear to the hard wood. His playing stopped suddenly, and there was a rustling of paper.

"You can come in, Utau." I swore and opened the door.

"You knew I was there?" Ikuto was sitting in his desk chair in the middle of the room, holding his acoustic and writing in a notebook propped on his bed.

"Of course." He answered, setting down his pencil.

"You're writing again?" He shrugged.

"I'm getting tired of Kadonomaro's writers. 'Sides, I haven't done my own thing in a while." He strummed the strings, before turning back to me. "What's for dinner?"

"Nothing special. I'm making miso soup, some beef and rice. Oh, and green tea. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes." Ikuto wasn't paying attention anymore, tapping his foot as he was lost in thought.

I sighed, but smiled, slowly closing the door. As I made my way back down stairs, I heard him start to work out lyrics. I didn't hear everything, but what I caught sounded like

"… is the days I can't get over, she is the nights I call home…" Leaving him to his writing, I reentered the kitchen, smirking at his own cluelessness.

* * *

*Ikuto's P.o.V.*

I didn't exactly know why I was writing again. I hadn't for ages. I just had the right inspiration I guess. And I wasn't about to let that amateur beat me at my own game.

I sighed, and glanced at my phone. _0 messages. __I guess I sent too many? I really have no idea how to talk to this girl. This is all new for me. But for her, I'll always wait._ I sat up straight.

_Oh, that's quite good._ I turned back to my notebook, and wrote in the margins. Then I tested a few strings, tapping my foot.

"For her, I'll always wait." I stopped, then shook my head. _That's no good._ "For _you_, I'll always wait." _There. Thank you, my little muse._ "For you I'll always wait—" I probably would have gotten further, if my phone hadn't chosen that moment to buzz.

In my scramble to grab it off the bed, I nearly dropped my guitar and had stubbed my toe rather painfully on my chair.

Cursing, I flipped it open. _Why, if it isn't the muse herself._ I opened the message, and read it in surprise.

_~You're Utau's brother, right? Utau told me in the car today. I'm sorry, but this is a little weird for me, since I've never met you. Um, but you seem ok, so I guess I'll start. Hi, my name is Amu.~_

"I know it is." I said aloud. _But she hasn't made the connection between me and the other night. If she knew that was me, she'd probably never speak to me again…_

Finally, I came to a decision, and typed a reply. _You'll have to own up to your actions eventually,_ I told myself, sitting back down and picking up my guitar. _Well, I don't have to worry about that now. Just as long as she never sees me._

When does anything ever go according to plan?

* * *

*Amu's P.o.V.*

Ignoring what Utau said about him being a playboy, I read through all of his texts, and they seemed nice enough. Just some crap conversation starters. _How are you, do you know who I am, nice notebook, cool song at the studio._ I figured Utau must have shown him the CD from today for him to know about my song. _I guess I never told her _not_ to._

I smiled. _And _she_ never told me not to text him back. But I don't know who he is or anything about him!_ I bit my lip, then typed the safest message I could.

_~You're Utau's brother, right? Utau told me in the car today. I'm sorry, but this is a little weird for me, since I've never met you. Um, but you seem ok, so I guess I'll start. Hi, my name is Amu.~_

"I think that'll work."

"What will work?" I jerked my head up from my desk, to find papa standing in the doorway.

"A-A lyric!" I said too quickly. He looked at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. "Um, hey dad, can I go back to Tempt Nights tomorrow? Utau-chan said she wanted to meet me." Papa ground his teeth.

"As long as she doesn't have a brother." I coughed, trying to ignore him. "And call me when you leave." I looked up.

"You're not going to be here?"

"No, I have to work tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence for several moments. "Well, dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." He nodded before closing the door. I sighed, swiveling back around to face my desk, where my Spring Break homework waited impatiently. _I'll do it tomorrow,_ I decided, taking out my notebook filled with music and lyrics.

The first pages were bursting with songs I had finished and shown to my friends and family. The most recent were the ones I had performed in the club, and in the studio earlier that day. I flicked to an empty page, but just stared at it for a minute.

Then, a sudden knock on my door surprised me out of my thoughts, causing me to drop my notebook.

"Onē-chan! Dwinners weady!" Ami called.

"I'm coming!" I stood and reached down for my notebook, where it had fallen open to a page in the back. Looking closer, I realized there was something written in very blurred pencil.

I picked it up and tried to read it.

_~Am I fallin' down, or fallin' in love,_

_I try to change, but it's all about us,_

_You said hello, I couldn't hide my smile,_

_But I won't get my heart back for a while.~_

"What's this?" I searched the page for a clue, and found I had dated it, for over two years ago. _I don't remember writing this._ But there was no doubt that that was my handwriting.

"Amu-chan! Come down stairs please!"

"C-Coming!" I set my notebook back down on my desk and ran downstairs, but even as we ate our simple dinner, I couldn't get the lines out of my head.

_I'll have to work on them. Soon._


	8. Tadase's House Call

A/N: Still not quite back from my hiatus, so sorry for the long waits.

Um, nothing new really. Sorry for the bad writing and such. I haven't been writing recently, so I'm a bit out of practice.

Thank you for reading!

~AJ

* * *

*Amu's P.o.V.*

"Amu-chaaaan!" I jerked up from my half-sleep. Mama flew into the room, beaming. I just looked at her groggily. "You didn't tell me Hotori-san was _handsome_!"

"Eh?" Mama hopped from one foot to the other.

"Hotori-san has stopped by to see you, since you haven't called yet. Hurry up and get dressed." _H-Hotori-san is _here_?! At my _house_?!_

I leaped out of bed and scrambled to get ready, forgetting for a moment that I was expecting a reply from a certain someone.

I didn't realize he had tried. Twice.

* * *

*Tadase's P.o.V.*

Amu came down the stairs looking splendid in a cozy red plaid dress under a black buttoned jumper. She had fishnet tights and her hair tied into two ponytails on the sides of her head.

"Good morning, Hotori-san." She bowed, before joining me in the living room, where her lovely mother had served me tea. Instead of sitting on the couch next to me, she settled into the arm chair next to the couch, still at arm's length. "Um, I'm sorry I haven't called you yet, um…" She was so cute when she stumbled for words.

"I was just taken by surprise. Most of the time, talents call rather immediately, and I wondered if you had made it home safely." I smiled, but stopped when her blush crept up to her ears.

"Gomen. I was busy all day yesterday, and um…" She glanced at the clock, gasping inwardly. "Ah! Gomen! I didn't realize how late it was!"

"Oh, it's quite alright. Though I am interested to hear your answer." I set my teacup on the table, while she looked at me in surprise.

"Gomen!" She apologized again. "I was over at Tempt Nights yesterday and—"

"Tempt Nights?" I accidently let my face snap, remembering the sly weasel of an idol.

"Y-Yes. I-I was invited by Utau-chan…" She fumbled. _Oh, they're on a first name basis now, hm? But maybe I can still get her…_ I broke into another smile.

"It's wonderful that you know Utau! She's the manager for Tsukiyomi Ikuto, correct?"

"H-Hai." I reached out and took her hand, much to her surprise.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were with another company." _Of course she isn't! They couldn't have gotten her in one day._

"O-Oh, I'm not with them. T-Though they did offer.."

"Is that so? Then is it still alright to still schedule an interview? I'm sure my boss will love you!" I gave her my sweetest smile, and found it worked perfectly. Amu was now a lovely shade of crimson, her hand trembling slightly under mine.

"H-Hai!"

"Then how about tomorrow? Four o'clock?" She nodded.

"Then I'll take my leave." I stood, releasing her. I bowed to her, pulled on my coat, and then bowed to her mother, leaving them in a rather stunned state of mind.

As I started off down the sidewalk, I was stopped by a shout.

"Please wait!" Amu ran out her front door, running in what appeared to be her father's slippers. "Um, Hotori-san—"

"Please, call me Tadase."

"T-Tadase, um, I left my music at your club, and um…" She shuffled her feet. Remembering, I reached into my inside jacket pocket, pulling out a stack of folded papers.

"These?" She took them, and looked them over, nodding in shock.

"Y-Yes! Arigato!" She beamed, throwing me off guard. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She bowed deeply, then ran back into her house.

I just stood there, staring after her. _She… She's going to be more trouble than I thought_

* * *

*Ikuto's P.o.V.*

It was only on recording and tour days that I got up before ten. And though today was one such day, I stayed buried deep in my comforter long past nine.

"Ikuto! Get your ass out of bed this instant!" I ignored Utau, pretending to still be asleep. "Now!" She yanked off my comforter, and stood over me menacingly. "You're going to be late if you keep this up!" I just turned over.

"I don't wanna go today." I whined.

"What has gotten into you lately?! Fine, we're doing this the hard way." She walked out of the room, then returned. I didn't realize what she was doing until she turned on the amp in the corner of the room. I turned around too late to stop her from slamming her fingers across the strings of her electric guitar.

Had the amp not been on full volume, I would have probably escaped unscathed, but unfortunately it was not, and I treated to the terrifying extents that Utau would go to.

She left me, lying sprawled on the floor with my hands over my ears, to pull my most boring outfit from my rather extensive wardrobe and throw it at me.

"Get dressed. _Now._" She slammed the door shut. I grumbled, ears still ringing.

"Damn it. When is Yukari getting back?!" I quickly dressed in her clothes of choice: A simple black shirt with sleeves that stopped below the elbow and black skinny jeans with a studded black belt.

It wasn't amazing, but wasn't bad either. _I wonder if Amu would like it…_ I stopped looping the belt around my waist to slap myself. _There you go again! Why should one girl change how you've always acted?!_

I stomped down stairs, grumbling about witchcraft and romance novels, much to Utau's amusement.


End file.
